Remlius
REMY MASEMO PETER aka REMLIUS Birth date: January 29th Born in DRC with a Tanzanian mom and a Congolese Dad. Genre: Hip Hop, Rap, RnB … Manager: Faruk Akilli Label: FFA Music,Cristal Record & Entertainment & RMG Unit Record Publisher: FFA Music Publishing At his debut Interview Remlius says ” I remember what 2 Pac Shakur told the US Government about Change we hope and we will make and we gotta make CHANGE.” Then he continue by saying ” It’s Time for us to make Change, Last change we eat, live, drink, let’s make change of survivor, I live with Change,dreams. I wanna be, I have Projecting in my whole life is to be with possibility of what I do. I do not know how to do things without possibility for every man and woman” says Remlius at BBC News In 1989 Mr and Mrs REMY made birth to their son Remy Masemo Peter as known as REMLIUS today. His mom was so proud of him at the age of 2 years old because he was running away if he bring trouble. At the age of 5 years REMLIUS started going to school in Mukolwe. Remlius was born in a small town town named NUNDU on January 29th,1989. At the age of 7 Remlius and his family have moved to a town named Baraka where he was a trouble maker at school after two year REMLIUS and his family moved to Tanzania and is where he began his career of writing Music to the Artist in Tanzania after six months Remlius has moved to Nyarugusu Refugee Camp where he started school till Grade Eight he did not graduate High School in that camp. In 2000 Remlius sold his first songs to King Crazy G.K in Dar es Salaam and GK sold more than 187302 copies of the single named ITAKADI. In August 2000 Remlius have lunches his first concert in Makere with King Crazy G.K and A.Y and that Concert was the first concert of REMLIUS to perform. Remlius have written thousands of songs and gave to the Known Artist like Akon was given the song of Be With you. In 2003 Remlius and G.K have recorded their single together Ama zangu Ama zao which took the first place for 3 years in Tanzania and Kenya. Then Remlius has seen to do his own jobs without selling his music to anyone. In September 2003 Remlius have moved again to stay with his uncle Lumumba in Kigoma where he wrote a song CINDERELLA and gave it to Ali Kiba who is the R&B singer of Tanzania. The songs took first place for 4 years in different country in Africa. At his Interview in Dar Es Salaam Remlius said” My life has changed! for the better and there is a lot of good/great people that have a lot to do with all of this! My father in heaven,I still feel you in my heart and my soul. I have nothing but praise and glory to worship you with. You have taught me everything that I know. To my family and friends I love y’all. Both my parents Remy and Lena I love you too! it feels good to have both of of you LOVE! GOD foresee everything that will happen throughout my life,you watch and shelter me” This is My dream my everything I have. This is my journey REMLIUS has played with the following artists: J MOE, G.I, JMOE, GI, WEASLEY, and RADIO ………….. On 30th of June 2010 Opener LADY GAGA Show/Concert @ Amsterdam Arena, Netherlands …. REMLIUS has played at the following venues: Nchanga Stadium, Dola Hill Stadium, Suwilanji Gardens, Evelyn Hone College Hall, Hollywood City, Thandiza Investment, China Aid, Arena da Baixada, Luiz Arena, Arena Eletro Music, and HSBC Arena, Amsterdam Arena ... and many more Remlius has told thisis50radio.com that My life has changed! for the better and there is a lot of good/great people that have a lot to do with all of this! My father in heaven,I still feel you in my heart and my soul.I have nothing but praise and glory to worship you with.You have taught me everything that i know.To my family and friends i love y’all.both my parents Remy and Lena I love you too! it feels good to have both of of you LOVE!GOD foresee everything that will happen throughout my life;you watch and shelter me.Sir Salim Ben Sissee you’ve raised me from a child into a man. You’ve showed me what a real man is supposed to be and may be that’s why i let the retarded slow,Immature men go so very fast! Sir Roy Mwamba i always joke about you being my guardian,but I love you like my father.You’ve shown me the way through all that i know in this Life,business,it’s such a short ride,but we have such a long journey!My daughter Adolphine I love you and i always love you. VON HOENE and BEN KAHODI you are beautiful people.I have hit the 11 mil mark-lets make this happen THIS IS ME NO BODY ELSE REMLIUS ON STAGE Category:Rappers Category:Rap Wiki Category:Rap Wikia Category:Artists Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:American Rap Records Labels Category:Producers Category:50 Cent